


Kill Me Heal Me 9

by Cranelll



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranelll/pseuds/Cranelll
Kudos: 4





	Kill Me Heal Me 9

09

交易所用一万买了七级巨蝎，念着吴世勋的好，金钟仁跟他四六开。

“金老板，我跟你说这次的来历可不小……”金钟仁翘着二郎腿坐在所内吧台前，把战斗场面描绘得是气壮山河天崩地裂慷慨激昂惊天地泣鬼神抛头颅洒热血。

“最后它凄惨地死在我枪下……”

“是吴世勋，和你枪下。”金俊勉嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，挥了挥手示意接待把两袋金币拿来，“我听说，他伤挺重的？”

“毒蝎子一蛰，就算边军医也救不回来。”说得起劲金钟仁还闷了口威士忌，“要不是独角兽……”

察觉到四周空气的微妙变化，金钟仁住了嘴又喝了口酒，把剩下的话一起吞进肚子里。

“独角兽？”金俊勉勾起嘴角，转了转酒杯。

“金俊勉，这事你就别管了。”金钟仁站起来掂了掂金币重量，“吴世勋你也不是第一天认识。”

“他多狠，你知道。”

金俊勉和他碰了碰杯，浅酌了一口。

“当然。”

吴世勋正陷在床上感叹着纸醉金迷的人生，电话就打过来了。

“之前你问我独角兽多少钱。”金俊勉平静的声音通过电流传来，“七位数，你觉得呢？”

脑子里的弦啪地断了，吴世勋用冰冷至极点的嗓音一字一顿地说:“你、别、动、他。”

他探出房门确定张艺兴在玩4399小游戏后坐回来，听见金俊勉轻笑一声。

“给你三天，要活的。”

“不然上报给总统……”

“就是死的了。”

吴世勋把头埋了下去，低低地应道:“让我想想吧。”

电脑里传出游戏失败的音效，张艺兴斗志满满地活络着筋骨准备再消耗一颗小红心。被吴世勋猝不及防地揉了头，富有磁性的声音从头顶传来:“游戏结束了。”

张艺兴以为他是饿了，按了暂停起身去厨房给他下面。细滑的面条在咕噜噜冒着泡的浓汤里翻滚着，正望着泛出的白沫发呆，腰就被搂住了，吴世勋用鼻尖蹭了蹭他敏感的后颈，湿热的气息喷洒在那片白皙的皮肤上。

三天，能做什么？

他听见吴世勋莫名其妙地问了句。

“很多呀。”张艺兴拿开腰上的手，把面挑出来放进碗里:“你可以吃九顿饭。”

第一次觉得这面不香了，吴世勋接过来放在一边闷闷地说:“我不饿，你别对我这么好。”

“张艺兴，我不是什么好人。”

张艺兴不安地捏紧了衣角，垂下头。

像一拳打在棉花上，吴世勋认栽地把他拉进怀里，低头吻住他无意识咬紧的下唇。

他身上有淡淡的令人安心的味道。像抱着一只奶油蛋糕味的小羊，香香甜甜得想让人咬一口。

他很轻，吴世勋轻易地就能把他托起来坐在桌上，和他互搂着接吻，紊乱着对方的呼吸。吴世勋顺着往下舔吻着他仰起的脖子，啃咬锁骨处细嫩的皮肤，在那里留下浅浅的印记。

“我听见了。”

张艺兴艰难地忍耐着酥麻的痒意，靠近吴世勋说。

吴世勋沉默着顺应张艺兴的动作，让他悬着的双腿搭在胯上。

“我活了三百多年，准确地说是……啊……”吴世勋探进张艺兴的卫衣里没轻重地揉捏着乳尖，嫩红的两粒刺激得立了起来，张艺兴继续说着话，好像是在自言自语，“是三百五十四年。”

“你却只有几十年。”

“你卖了我，我就会爱上别人。”

听到爱这个字，吴世勋重重地掐了把他的腰，张艺兴顺从地抬起双手方便他脱了上衣。

“我会爱上很多把我关起来的人。”

“那个人以后不会是你。”

吴世勋停了下来，微怒地看着那双染上情欲的眼睛。张艺兴也不恼，解着吴世勋的皮带:“可就算是现在，我也只想喜欢你。”

“你明白吗？”

内裤已经撑起了硬邦邦的一团，张艺兴把它放了出来，纤细的手轻柔地握住那根火热，缓慢地上下套弄。吴世勋紧盯着他的发旋，闷哼了一声将他反压在桌上，冰凉的桌面贴着火烧一般滚烫的肌肤，张艺兴情不自禁地蜷起了脚趾。

白白软软的屁股像面团一样被吴世勋掐住，他抹了润滑耐心地疏通着甬道，张艺兴身上也起了反应，穴内分泌出些许清液沾染了吴世勋费力抠挖的手指。吴世勋用硬得发疼的性物蹭了蹭臀缝，径直操开了穴口。

那里依旧是紧得让人头皮发麻，吴世勋按着他的腰又往里捅了进去，每进一寸都肏得张艺兴酥得入骨地轻喘，带着软绵绵的哭腔求吴世勋轻点。

求饶势必会带来反效果，吴世勋骂了个单字将欲望整根没入又吞出，柱体上的每个细胞都被潮湿温热的内壁抚慰着，他舒服地发出喟叹，胯骨撞击在臀肉上发出啪啪的响声。

张艺兴不用看也知道，身后的场景有多不堪。而吴世勋似乎猜中了他害羞的心思，狠狠地肏干几下退了出去，大手将他化成一滩水的身子捞起来，逼迫他面对这场荒唐的性事。

身体再度被贯穿，吴世勋托着他离开桌面，那根东西却还留在体内，张艺兴害怕地用腿夹紧了他窄瘦的腰，这种深入的姿势让张艺兴哭叫得音都变了调，只能无助地挂在吴世勋身上，任由他每走一步便往里插得更深，仿佛肚皮都要被捅出形状。

“要坏……坏了啊……世勋……”张艺兴眼睛都哭红了，白嫩的脸上全是泪水。

“哪里会坏。”柱身上的青筋突突直跳，吴世勋也难耐地哑着嗓子拍了拍他的屁股，“它吸得我好好的。”

吴世勋抱他去床上，紧扣着他的手把他里里外外操了个通透。一股热流直逼下体，吴世勋最后冲刺了几下把精液射了进去，灌满张艺兴的身体。交合处被冲撞得合不拢，白浊又汩汩地流了出来，床单濡湿了一大片。

浴室里吴世勋细心地帮张艺兴清理着身子，洗去爱液后全身上下的红印反而清晰可见，吴世勋心里一紧差点又擦枪走火。他擦拭着张艺兴藕白的手臂，温和地低语:“电话里的事，你放心。”

“我说过，我会保护你。”

张艺兴昏沉沉地睡了过去，小嘴里嘟嘟囔囔地发出无意义的音节，也不知道听没听见。


End file.
